young_transformer_justice_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Deathstroke
Slade Wilson (スレイド・ウィルソン, Sureido Wiruson), also known as Deathstroke (デスストローク, Desusutorōku), or fully named Deathstroke the Terminator (デスストローク・ザ・ターミネーター, Desusutorōku za Tāminētā), is a mercenary and known to be the greatest assassin of all and the stone-faced leader of MECH. Of former military status, subject of a failed medical experiment, he has since taken up work as a mercenary, armed with multiple weapons, and considered expert with edged weapons, firearms and explosives. Distinguishing characteristics include an impaired right eye, graying hair, and orange accented black body armor. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat make him a formidable opponent. Slade was an accomplished member of the special forces. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. Following his military service, Slade worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own – and allegedly and committed himself to becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations and a hired mercenary, a contract assassin for lucrative parties in exchange for money, unique ammunition, and the thrill of hunting down his targets. His unique weapons and abilities include regenerating health and super strength, a rifle-staff with a built-in grapple, a sword, explosives, firearms, and his own version of "Detective Vision", called "Tactical Vision". Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Wentworth Miller (English), Not Known (Japanese) Deathstroke is a tall, slender man, with long white hair, and a full beard. He is missing his right eye, and wears an eyepatch, while the remaining eye is blue. As Deathstroke His armor is primarily black and gray, with goldenrod greaves and gauntlets. He wears a matching goldenrod mask with a black area that obscures the right half of his face, including his missing eye. He wears a utility belt with pouches, and sheaths for a sword and staff on his back. Gallery Personality Much like his predecessor, Deathstroke is cool and efficient in the discharge of his duties. This emotionless mask does tend to slip when he is truly challenged, and a degree of impatience slips through. This is evident when he was engaging with the Titans, while Optimus bantered with Nemesis Prime. He also takes great delight in the thrill of battle, and takes a sadistic relish in taunting his opponents. Relationships Friends and Allies *MECH **Silas Family *Nemesis Prime (creation) Neutral Rivals Enemies *U.S. Military **[[William Fowler *Teen Titans **Robin *Autobots *Decepticons Powers and Abilities Powers and Weapons Abilities * Masterful Tactician: Deathstroke managed to lure Batman to his location so that he could fight the Dark Knight himself. * Skilled Martial Artist * Expert Marksman * Swordsmanship Equipment *'Radio' *'Promethium Body Armor' Weapons *'Promethium Sword' *'Collapsable Staff': If Deathstroke drops his sword, he will draw his staff and attack with that instead. The staff has a built in rifle that he will often shoot at the Batman with. *'Pistol': Deathstroke does not commonly use his pistol. He only used it to kill his last henchmen. *'Grapple Hook/Gun' - Used in the same way Batman uses it, only to grapple to Vantage Points and ledges. Deathstroke interestingly has two grapple guns, one for grappling to higher platforms and another that's identical to the Batclaws Batman usese, used to pull off grating coverings, grapple enemies, etc. *'Remote Claw' - Used the exact same way Batman uses it, it is a grapple device that fires a hook-on reel *'Smoke Pellet/Stun Grenade '- Used to escape from armed henchmen when under fire or to distract enemies and beat them up. *'Proximity Bombs' - Used as traps for unsuspecting enemies to stumble upon. *'Neural Pellets '- Used as a pellet planted on an enemy that releases stunning gases. Strength level *'Athlete': Deathstroke has the strength of a man his age and weight who engages in regular intense excercise. Weaknesses *'Injured/Scarred Right Eye' History Past Slade Wilson and his first lieutenant, Leland Bishop, was once a member of Special Operations of the military in South America. Part of "special tactics", he was the architect of Project Damocles, which ultimately caused Slade and Leland's discharge from the armed forces. After leaving the military, he went rogue, adopting the codename Deathstroke and becoming part of MECH. Synopsis Notes and Trivia Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:MECH Category:Assassins Category:Terrorists Category:Marksmens Category:Swordsmens Category:Martial Artists